


Hide Me

by hhwgv



Series: 52 Week Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, Femslash February, Other, Secret Relationship, agender!Malia, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm light of morning shone gently through the lace curtains that hung in Kira's bedroom. She rolled over with every intention of burying her face in the pillow and going back to sleep, but her eyes rested on Malia - the corners of their lips turned up slightly, looking more peaceful than they had in a long time - and all she wanted to do was watch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to kill three birds with one stone for this, so I'm using it for prompt 2 of the 52 short stories in 52 weeks " _rising to a challenge_ ", Day 2 of the twfemslashcreatorsnet's Valentines week event " _fake/secret dating AU_ " and _"I love you"_ for twfemslashficrec's femslash February challenge.
> 
> Malia is agender and uses they/them pronouns.
> 
> Title inspired by the song _Valentine_ by Pentatonix.

The warm light of morning shone gently through the lace curtains that hung in Kira's bedroom. She rolled over with every intention of burying her face in the pillow and going back to sleep, but her eyes rested on Malia - the corners of their lips turned up slightly, looking more peaceful than they had in a long time - and all she wanted to do was watch them. There were times that Kira couldn't believe this was actually real, that Malia was actually there, but they always were.

The first time Malia had snuck into Kira's room was after they broke up with Stiles. They gave Kira their best puppy-dog look and told her that they couldn't sleep alone and she'd given in, more than willing to spend a night with Malia in her bed. At the time she was dating Scott and it had taken a lot of soul-searching and internal battles for her to realize that she was more in love with Malia than she was with him.

Even after she admitted to herself that she was in love with Malia, it was a while before she found the courage to actually break it off with Scott. She didn't tell him everything - didn't tell him that she knew she was in love with someone else - but she told him enough that he knew that she was figuring out her sexuality. He was understanding and kind and didn't tell anyone the true reason they broke up, which Kira was thankful for. She wasn't sure she was ready to come out to everyone yet.

Malia was the only person, other than Scott, who knew the truth. They'd listened quietly as Kira told them - even when she said that she had a crush on them. They didn't say anything after Kira finished and she felt the anxiety bubbling up in her chest. Several thoughts ran through her mind - she wondered what if she'd misread the signals, if she'd ruined the be of the best friendships she'd had, if Malia was going to leave now. She couldn't look Malia in the eye, worried they hated her now, so it came as a bit of a surprise when she felt Malia’s warm lips against hers.

All of Kira's worries melted away and she kissed them back feverishly, relief crashing through her body. It was better than she expected and a lot different than kissing Scott. There was a different kind of heat in the way Malia kissed, something more raw and less controlled.

The two of them had been together ever since. It had been nearly two months since their first kiss and they still hadn't told anyone - the pack didn't know, their parents didn't know.

Now, as Kira watched Malia sleep, she didn't know why they'd kept it a secret for so long. She knew that people wouldn't mind, that it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but she still felt nervous energy stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Kira leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Malia's smiling lips. Their eyes fluttered open and their smile stretched into a grin. “Good morning,” they murmured, their voice hoarse from sleep.

“Morning,” Kira replied softly. A comfortable silence stretched between them as they laid there, each trying to untangle themselves from the sleepy haze.

“I think we should tell people about… us,” Kira said suddenly, her eyes sharp and focused.

Malia propped themself up into their elbow. “Are you sure?” they asked, concern etched into the lines of their face.

“Yeah,” Kira nodded. “I love you, and I want everyone to know it,” she explained. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as Malia watched her, realization burning inside of her. It was the first time either of them had said the words aloud, and there was a part of Kira that was scared Malia wouldn't say it back.

“I love you, too,” Malia said, a gentle smile returning to their face. “And if you want to tell people, I'm okay with it,” they continued, leaning closer and kissing Kira softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
